


Willing to Learn

by columbo



Category: Hogan’s Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/columbo/pseuds/columbo
Summary: “You’ve got a lot to learn, haven’t you?” Newkirk teased.“W-Well I’ve never kissed another guy before...” Carter mumbled. “But I’m willing to learn!”“I’m willing to teach.”
Relationships: Andrew Carter/Peter Newkirk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Willing to Learn

“You really think so?” Carter smiled nervously, a little flustered.

“I meant every word of it. You really are that handsome.” Newkirk reassured the dirty-blonde man.

“Gee I... nobody’s really called me handsome before, y’know... Well, except for that one girl, but she was a spy.” Carter uttered.

“It’s an honor to be the first then, Carter.” Newkirk wrapped his arms around Carter’s waist, pulling him closer to him.

Carter’s face was bright red as the Corporal tossed his words around. He didn’t know what to do, he had only been in this situation once or twice before but then it was girls. This was different.

Carter opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything, Newkirk leaned forward and pressed his lips against his. Carter blinked in surprise but then closed his eyes, making a feeble effort to kiss him back. 

Newkirk pulled back and chuckled. “You’ve got a lot to learn, haven’t you?” He teased.

“W-Well I’ve never kissed another guy before...” Carter mumbled, still trying to process what had happened. “But I’m willing to learn!” He added.

“I’m willing to teach.” Newkirk smirked, leaning closer to Carter’s face. “Now let’s try that one again, shall we?”


End file.
